Sa protection
by Saritaa-chan
Summary: Fanfic écrite suite à un concours : "Imaginez le début de la saison 3 et les retrouvailles entre Sherlock et John."


Bonjour à tous !

Voici un one shot que j'ai écrit pour un concours sur le cite hypnoweb de Sherlock. Je vous met le lien pour que vous ayez accès aux autres fictions (bien que le concours soit terminé) : _ quartier/concours/concours-2.201.385/_ Elles sont plutôt bien alors n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'œil.

Les contraintes de ce concours étaient d'écrire le début de la saison 3 de Sherlock (pour ceux qui n'ont pas terminé les deux premières il y a donc **spoiler** alors merci de partir), de s'arrêter avec les retrouvailles de John et Sherlock, de faire trois pages maximum, d'insérer les mots : rat, moustache, cramoisi et d'Artagnan et ne pas faire mention d'un personnage nommé Mary.

Sur ceux je n'ai rien d'autre à vous préciser alors je vous laisse. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**SA PROTECTION**_

-Je suis désolée, mais ça ne peut pas durer entre nous.

-Bien. »

Elle me regarde avec de gros yeux et reste un instant immobile avant de finalement se lever et sortir du restaurant, déçue que je n'ai pas essayé de la retenir.

Ça fait pratiquement trois ans que je n'essaie plus de retenir les femmes qui me larguent, ni même de leur demander ce qui ne va pas avec moi, je le sais trop bien, c'est un fantôme du nom de Sherlock Holmes. Avant lui, je pouvais garder une femme plus d'un mois mais j'étais seul. Après lui, mes relations se font de plus en plus courtes et je suis toujours seul.

Elle n'a même pas fini son dessert.

Je finis moi aussi par sortir du restaurant et décide de rentrer à pied. En même temps c'est devenu tellement rare que je prenne un taxi quand je suis seul, trop de souvenir qui refont surface.

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai tellement de mal à avancer. En Afghanistan j'ai vu tellement d'amis mourir, tellement que je n'ai pas réussit à sauver au même titre que lui... Décidément il aura été exceptionnel jusqu'au bout.

Je me lisse la moustache alors que je zigzague à travers la foule peu dense des derniers travailleurs qui rentre chez eux. Me dire que maintenant je fais généralement partie de cette foule, ne plus courir après les criminels m'aura permis de garder un travail à défaut d'une petite-amie, m'oppresse toujours le cœur. Je suis devenu quelqu'un de banal, tellement banal que je me demande pourquoi ma claudication n'est toujours pas revenu.

Je ne suis pas très loin de Baker Street et l'envie me prend d'aller y faire un tour, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Mrs Hudson. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion : jamais je n'arriverai à monter dans mes anciens appartements.

Quand j'arrive au 221B, je rentre sans sonner. Trois ans n'ont pas suffit pour me faire considérer cet endroit autrement que comme ma maison et mon ancienne logeuse ne m'en a jamais tenu rigueur.

Je m'apprête à aller dans les appartements de la femme quand je me stoppe au bas des escaliers. Aucun doute, c'est bien la voix de Mrs Hudson que j'entends à l'étage. Elle est en train de discuter mais la voix de son interlocuteur ne se fait pas entendre.

Une certitude me prend à la gorge : si Mrs Hudson est là haut avec quelqu'un c'est parce qu'elle essaye de louer l'appartement. Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour, et ça fait déjà trois ans que l'étage est inoccupé. Mais il y a encore toutes nos affaire, à Sherlock et moi. C'est notre maison.

Je n'ai pas réfléchit que j'ai déjà gravit les marches quatre à quatre et rentre dans l'appartement.

Mrs Hudson est assise dans mon fauteuil, une tasse de thé dans la main, souriant et parlant à son invité. Invité qui est assit dans le fauteuil juste en face et qui darde ses prunelles bleus sur moi. Invité qui ressemble à l'identique à l'homme le plus important qui a occupé ma vie.

Je sens que mes jambes sont en train de lâcher et je me recule en titubant.

_J'ai la tête qui tourne._

J'entends qu'on me parle et pourtant je n'entend rien.

_J'ai la tête qui tourne._

Mon dos touche le chambranle de la porte et je me laisse glisser le long jusqu'à ce que je sois assis par terre.

_Tout tourne._

Je ferme les yeux.

-Docteur Watson ! Docteur Watson ! »

Je rouvre les yeux et vois Mrs Hudson accroupis à mes côtés. Je devine que j'ai perdu connaissance et devient légèrement cramoisi de honte.

-Ne nous faites pas de peur pareil mon garçon, soupire de soulagement la logeuse. C'est vous le médecin ici ! »

Mais je ne l'écoute déjà plus, toute mon attention fixé sur l'homme qui se tient au milieu du salon.

Ça ne peut pas être lui et pourtant c'est bien Sherlock Holmes qui se trouve devant moi. C'est bien ses boucles brunes, son teint pâle, sa silhouette maigre, sa chemise aubergine et ses yeux bleus qui me lance un regard désolé.

-Bonjour John. »

Et c'est bien sa voix. Des frissons me parcourent en l'entendant.

_Fais juste une dernière chose, un dernier miracle pour moi Sherlock, ne soit pas mort._

Je me baffe mentalement. Ce n'est évidemment pas cette phrase qui a fais sortir mon ami de la tombe.

Mrs Hudson nous regarde tour à tour, un peu mal à l'aise, avant de se relever et de lisser le bas de son chemisier.

-Je vais vous laisser. Avec tout ça je n'ai pas fini ma vaisselle moi. »

Et elle descend les escaliers. Sherlock et moi ne parlons toujours pas longtemps après que ses pas se soient tus.

_Il est vivant._

Je dois dire quelque chose, demander comme il peut être encore vivant.

_Il est vivant._

Mais les mots ont totalement déserté mon esprit, à part trois.

_Il est vivant._

Ne supportant pas mon silence, Sherlock, qui apparemment n'a pas apprit la patience en trois ans d'absence, finit par prendre la parole :

-Je m'attendais plus à ce que se soit Mrs Hudson qui perde connaissance, pas toi.

-Ça fais longtemps que tu es de retour à Baker Street ? »

Sherlock fronce les sourcils, totalement déconcerté par ma question. Oui, elle n'est certainement pas la plus logique à poser mais avoir devant soi son ami mort depuis trois ans ne l'est pas non plus.

-Une petite heure, répond-il néanmoins. Mrs Hudson a eut une crise de nerf et m'a baffé.

-C'est le minimum que tu méritais pour nous avoir laissé trois ans sans nouvelles. Où tu étais d'ailleurs ? »

Les sourcils se froncent encore plus mais ça doit être moi le plus surprit. Je ne me reconnais pas. Normalement je me serais relevé en criant qu'il aurait dû être mort et je lui aurais cassé le nez.

-Un peu partout dans le monde. Je reviens de France. Je t'ai ramené un souvenir. »

Il va jusqu'à son manteau qui a retrouvé sa place sur la patère derrière la porte et sort de sa poche un petite figurine qui me rappelle une illustration que j'avais vu dans mon enfance du personnage d'Alexandre Dumas, d'Artagnan. Je ne fais pas un mouvement pour la prendre.

-Alors pendant que nous faisions notre deuil toi tu faisais du tourisme.

-Du tourisme ? Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je qualifierai le fait de se terrer comme un rat pendant trois ans pour faire croire à ma mort.

-Mais tu étais mort Sherlock ! Je t'ai vu sauter ! J'ai pris ton pouls ! Je t'ai enterré !

-C'était juste un tour de magie. »

_C'était un truc, un tour de magie_

Déjà à l'époque il m'avait donné les clefs de l'énigme et je n'avais rien vu, comme d'habitude.

-Je ne comprends plus rien Sherlock. »

Mon ami pose la statuette et vient se mettre en face de moi, s'adossant au chambranle de la porte, positionnant ses pieds entre les miens. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux et j'ai presque l'impression d'être revenu trois ans en arrière.

-Raconte moi ce qui c'est passé après ma fausse mort.

-On a découvert le corps de Moriarty sur le toit du Barts, je m'exécute. Lestrade a décidé, contre l'avis de ses supérieurs et de sa brigade, de relier ça à l'enlèvement des enfants Bruhl et surtout de continuer l'enquête. Au bout d'un an il a réussit à prouver que Richard Brook n'était qu'une pure invention de Moriarty et t'a réhabilité.

-Je faisais confiance à Lestrade, sourit Sherlock. Mais je suppose que Mycroft a aidé à résoudre cette affaire.

-Ce qu'ils n'ont pas réussit à résoudre c'est pourquoi tu as sauté.

-Je crois qu'il faut que je commence mes explications à partir du moment où on était chez cette journaliste, Kitty Riley. »

Au ton de sa voix, je comprend qu'il ne porte pas la journaliste dans son cœur, et nous somme deux. Je la déteste d'autant plus qu'elle n'est pas venue s'excuser après la réhabilitation de Sherlock, contrairement à Donovan.

Il continue ses explications avec son débit de parole élevé que je connais si bien :

-En sortant de chez elle, je compris que la prochaine étape de Moriarty serait de me pousser au suicide...

-Pourquoi ? S'il voulait ta mort pourquoi ne pas te tuer tout simplement ?

-Parce qu'il voulait m'anéantir, me discréditer. Me suicider prouvait au monde que je n'étais qu'un imposteur. Je suis donc allé voir Molly pour qu'elle m'aide à simuler mon suicide...

-Molly était donc au courant.

-J'avais besoin d'aide et elle était la mieux placé pour me la fournir.

-Qui d'autre le savait ?

-Personne. »

Il laisse passer un instant pour voir si j'ai autre chose à ajouter avant de reprendre :

-Mais le suicide n'était que la solution de dernier recoure, j'avais bien l'attention de battre Moriarty et j'étais sûr d'y arriver avec le code.

-Tu l'avais trouvé finalement ?

-C'est ce que je pensais mais il n'existait pas.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, je me suis fais aussi avoir jusqu'au bout. »

Son ton et son expression montrent le mépris et la colère qu'il ressent encore envers lui-même.

-Et il m'a encore eut en mettant vos têtes à prix.

-Quoi ?

-Il avait engagé des tueurs à gage pour vous tuer... »

_Il nous as protégé._

-...toi, Mrs Hudson et Lestrade... »

_Sherlock Holmes,_

-...si je sortais vivant de notre entrevue. »

_le grand détective qui ne juge que par la raison,_

-Après qu'il se soit suicidé pour être sûr que je ne l'oblige pas à revenir sur ses ordres... »

_le sociopathe, _

-...je n'avais d'autre choix que de sauter dans le vide. »

_le cœur de pierre,_

-J'ai retrouvé Molly qui m'a hébergé pendant deux mois... »

_la machine, _

-...le temps que je détruise le réseau de Moriarty à Londre, en commençant par ses mercenaires. »

_nous a protégé. _

-Ensuite je me suis occupé de ses branches dans le reste du mon... »

Sherlock coupe sa phrase et me dévisage, perplexe, et il y a de quoi. Sans que je m'en rende compte, des larmes se sont missent à couler sur mes joues. Je souffle un juron en les essuyant avant de demander :

-Et tu as réussis à tout démanteler ?

-Vous êtes en sécurité. »

Un silence remplis de gêne s'en suit pendant lequel j'essaye de sécher mes larmes. Finalement, Sherlock se penche vers moi :

-On verra les détails une autre fois si tu veux bien. »

Il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Le toucher me convainc pour de bon qu'il est bien réel.

-Nous avons du travail qui nous attend. »

Il marque une pause le temps d'afficher le sourire qui m'a cruellement manqué ses dernières années.

-Enfin, si tu acceptes toujours de poursuivre de dangereux criminels avec moi.

-Oh oui ! »


End file.
